Betty LeBow
Betty LeBow is a recurring character in I Didn't Do It. She manages Rumble Juice in Season 2. Betty is portrayed by Karen Malina White. Personality Though Betty hasn't shown her full personality yet, she is portrayed to be a witty person, and will use her cleverness to the extent in which she comes off sassy. Appearance Betty has jet black hair worn in curls, darker skin, and brown eyes. She sometimes wears a bow so people will remember her name and the usual Rumble Juice uniform. Relationships 'Lindy Watson' The two aren't close enough to be considered friends, but have interacted with each other enough to call themselves acquainted. Surprisingly, both Lindy and Betty have similar features- they're impulsive at times, but they will listen to what you have to say and provide patience in situations, something that gives the relationship an especially good balance (as demonstrated when Betty gives Lindy advice in The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats). They cooperate with each other and provide feedback, in episodes such as Lindy and Logan get Psyched! when Betty needs help with modern technology, showing that despite that the pair not close now, they could potentially grow a close bond in the future. 'Garrett Spenger' Betty hires Garrett after he asks for a job at Rumble Juice, cause she needed help in Lindy Goes to the Dogs. Garrett stands up for himself so he can work in the front and ends up with a raise, because Betty liked his "backbone". They both understand what it's like to work in the backroom and cut the fruit, while ending up with bent fingers. Appearances Season 2 * Slumber Partay * The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats * Lindy Goes to the Dogs * Lindy & Logan get Psyched! * Dog Date Afternoon! * Logan Finds Out! * Stevie Likes Lindy * Falling for... Who? * Lindy in the Middle * Cheer Up Girls Trivia *She is a retired member of the U.S. Coast Guard. *She dated Dencil Washington and Tom Cruise before in the Merchant Marines. * Her fingers are bent from cutting fruit in the backroom. * She has employed Garrett at Rumble Juice. *It's possible she can speak French because she said le bow which means the bow in French. *It could be said that Betty is older than she appears, as she didn't understand the concept of smart phones and used her facial expressions to represent emojis; however, this could simply be due to the fact that considering she was in the military, she didn't have time to use technology for other purposes- thus, she was introduced later than others. **There are many other factors to consider, from Betty's retirement to her personality, and so many theories could be formed from this statement. *Because of Garrett, Betty knows Jasmine likes Logan. *She has appeared in every episode of Season 2, excluding the episode Food Fight and Lindy and Logan's Brrrrrthday. *She did a one woman show in the Coast Guard. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Recurring characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main characters Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Character